


风下潮起

by BillionsofMe



Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: * 社会福利工作者 D & 家暴受害者 L，直男 & gay，瞎写半生，最后还是hurt/comfort最香。* 是个互相救赎的故事。* 故事个别情节稍有背德，接受能力差者勿看！与现实完全无关！
Relationships: Cheung Kwok-wing | Leslie Cheung/Daffy Tong
Kudos: 6





	风下潮起

00.  
他第一次见到那个人，是在九龙湾北边一家小诊所里。诊所的小护士给他的同事打了电话，却因听闻对方是男性，便指派了他前往。  
他在政府社会福利部门工作已经八年了。读大学时一意孤行学了心理专业，学校也选择了美国东岸的波士顿学院，毕业后为了离开在旧金山定居的父母，又只身一人回到了香港，与他家人对他的一切期望完全背道而驰。  
他有时也会想，为什么不顺着父亲早就给他铺好的路，学金融，毕业找个银行工作，在旧金山成家立业，娶妻生子，而是一个人跑回香港来，拿着固定的月结工资，面对着基本处在社会底层哭天喊地唇枪舌战的家庭，调节着家暴丈夫与受伤妻子的婚姻。说出去是在政府就职，但实际的工作内容不太光彩，每日总周旋在福利院、医院、警察局之间，处理着那些在这光鲜城市的阴影之间的悲剧。  
那个人与他其他的客户无差，被配偶家暴，迫于压力没有报警，只得自己跑去小诊所疗伤。据说这个人从九月份起已经去了诊所三次，是护士实在憋不住，给他们的热线打了电话，希望他们能派人来调解。只是与他往常帮助过的客户不同，这个人是一名男性。  
一般来说，男性是家暴事件中的加害者，他这八年的工作经历中，也只遇到过一位被家暴的男性，但即使是那一位，也不是传统意义上的夫妻家暴，而是一名被儿女虐待的六十岁老人。当然，作为一名社会福利工作者，他知道男性被家暴的可能性绝不会是零，只是他们被伤害后几乎都不会去寻求帮助罢了。  
就像这个人一样。  
护士在电话里大概讲了那个人的情况。那个人的家就住在小诊所附近，第一次来时是因为腰上受了外伤，医生给他检查身体时发现他浑身上下全是淤青，层层叠叠，上一块淤青好了，又被下一块覆盖，问他也不答，只不停说是工作原因；第二次则是手臂骨折，这次是第三次，左手全是血，额角也破了，大腿上都是血淋淋的伤。「我实在不敢耽误下去了。」那护士在电话里对他说，又压低了声音，「我、我觉得……他被人长期虐待——各种意义上。」  
直到前往诊所查看了那个人的诊断报告，他才明白护士对他说的「各种意义上」到底是什么意思。除去报告上那些普通的外科诊断，医生还在诊所尽可能允许的情况下给他检查了肛肠科和性病史。他虽然不懂医学术语，但那些诊断并不难理解。  
是……是gay吗？他问自己。

他尽力不让自己带上有色眼镜，但当他看到那个人推门走进护士临时收拾出来的一间小诊室的时候，还是忍不住在心里想，「看来是gay了」。  
作为社工，最忌讳的便是带着有色眼镜去关注那些社会边缘群体，因为说到底，他们所帮助的人群，大部分都是边缘人——那些心理有疾病的、被家暴的、被性侵的、被抛弃的，无论社会给他们贴上的标签是什么，他们都是被大众边缘化的。那个人很瘦，长着一张非常秀气的脸，病号服宽大地套在他的套头衫外面——  
这个人是gay与否，都不会改变他绝对需要帮助的事实。他这样提醒着自己。  
「Leslie，是吗？你好。」他打招呼道，「我叫Daffy。」  
那个人却毫不配合，即便他将登记表格递过去，那个人也只是看了看标题，问道，「为什么社会福利部门的人要来找我？」  
他在心里想，看你可怜兮兮的衰样，社会福利部门不来找你来找谁呢？  
那个人没有填表格，也没有坐下来，眼里透着让他喘不过气来的疲倦，后背微驼着，眼袋很重，左眼有三层眼皮，刘海乱糟糟地搭在额前。他试图说服这个人，却没成功，最后连表格也只落下空空的一份，丢在桌子上，孤单得可怜。那个人转身准备走出诊室，他却抢先一步，半开的门被他「啪」得一下关上了。那个人比他矮了大半个头，身子小小的，被他的影子笼罩在门框里。  
那个人怯生生地回过头来瞥了他一眼，「你要做什么？」语气里还透着些紧张。  
「这是我的名片。」他回答，稍微后退了一些，让自己不那么充满压迫感，「如果需要帮助，就给我打电话吧。」他的名片被接了过去。那个人视线和他匆匆相交了不到一秒，眼里亮晶晶的，像是一汪湖水。

01.  
他第二次见到那个人，是在那个人的家里，椅子被推翻了，沙发错了位，花瓶在地上摔得粉碎。他叫了物业把公寓的门打开，旁边跟着前来增援的社区片警。差不多一个小时前，他在办公室里整理资料时收到一个陌生的来电，接通之后，对面压低了声音，语调发着抖，问他，「请问是Daffy吗？我、我是Leslie——」  
Leslie？哪个Leslie？  
他不记得自己有认识的人叫Leslie。但那个Leslie还在自顾自说着，「请问你能来一下吗？来、来我家……我……」  
他匆忙翻看着自己的客户资料簿，很想问对面的人一句，不好意思，请问你是谁啊。但他每天都接触很多人，担心万一这是个需要帮助的客户，他这样的问话会造成伤害。于是他顺着那位Leslie的话，说道，「你别着急，告诉我你的地址，我这就过去。」  
拿到地址之后，他只身一人前往九龙湾北面一处住宅区。那一片住宅区租金不算贵，交通方便，是很多上班族的首选。直到那个Leslie将地址报上，他才猛然想起两个月前去过的那间小诊所就在这附近。啊……是那个Leslie，「那个人」，已经过了挺久，难怪他没有想起来。他记得在小诊室里，推门走进来的那个人，疲惫而警觉，像是缩紧了身子的刺猬。  
公寓的门开了，一个和他差不多高，梳着短发寸头的男人站在他面前。他撒谎说自己是社会福利部前来上门做居民生活调研的，还煞有介事将调查问卷拿了出来。那个寸头男说自己没空，就听到屋子里传来巨大的声响。  
他的视线越过寸头男，看向屋里，刚好能看到卧室的门被关得紧紧的，却有什么东西在里面砸门，「咣」、「咣」几声，非常刺耳。  
「那间屋子怎么了？」他问。  
「是我养的一条狗在里面，需要多加管教罢了。」寸头男回答。  
「看来，真的是条很大的狗哦。」他说道。  
「是啊，所以我刚才说我很忙。」寸头男说。

他看着又在自己眼前被关上的公寓门，愣了几秒，便迈开步子前去找了物业，也报了警。再一次来到那扇门前时，他们没有敲门，物业工作人员直接拿出钥匙打开门，便有了他看到的那一幕。公寓内不像他第一次敲开时那样井井有条了，而是一片狼藉，桌子、茶几上的东西全部被扫到地上，椅子侧躺着，沙发下的地毯也皱作一团，上面溅着血。他看向屋内的那一刻，那个人缩在墙角，浑身颤抖，双臂护着头；寸头男拿着皮带抽在他身上，毛衣被皮带扣勾起了很多毛毛躁躁的线头。  
寸头男被喝住，顿时傻了眼，呆立着看向片警举起来的警棍。片警在对讲机里呼叫了另一位执勤的警察，寸头男被带去了警局，物业工作人员也被拖着去做了笔录。他则带着那个Leslie去医院做了伤势鉴定，在走廊里等鉴定报告等了一个小时。  
一个小时真的很长。他是这样认为的，但这是他的工作，他只得陪等。只不过这个Leslie却与其他的家暴受害者不太一样——这个人似乎不太需要他小心翼翼地对待，每说一句话都要揣测是否合适。Leslie坐在他身边，低头拽着自己衣服上翘起来的线头。  
「再拽毛衣就坏了。」他提醒道。那个人瞥了他一眼，不再拽了，手指头却还是在衣服上搓来搓去。「你的名片被他发现了。」Leslie说，「我藏得很好但还是被他看到了。」  
什么啊，是要说因为我所以才被打吗？他心里想。这个人看上去比上一次更瘦了。他原以为两个月前第一次见到Leslie时，那个人的样子已经够惨了，现在看上去却更孤独，更脆弱，即便穿着冬天的外套身体还是薄薄的，像纸片人一样。「之后打算怎么办？」他问。  
他本不应该这样问。他应该是被问到这种问题的人。那些被深深伤害的女性，老人或孩子，惶恐不安，看不到未来，坐在他面前哭泣，仿佛他是最后一根救命稻草。「救救我——」那些受害者冲他无声地呼喊着。他尝试从Leslie的身上听到这种求救声，但这个人听上去很安静。  
「可能要重新找房子了。」Leslie回答，眨了眨微微有点红肿的眼睛，「那里租金太贵了，我一个人的工资担负不起。」他还没有回答，Leslie就紧接着哭了起来，连哭泣都是没有声音的，双手捂着脸，缩在椅子里。他看到那个人左手的伤口还没有好，涂着紫色的药水，凸起的血管就像中了毒。  
他憋了很久才说，「不要哭了，起码你摆脱他了。」  
Leslie抬起眼来瞪视着他，睫毛都被泪水凝成了一簇一簇的，「他对我很好。」  
「好到让你不停跑来医院？」他反问。Leslie没再回答了，又低下头。他发现Leslie的嘴唇是翘出来的，就像是一直在赌气噘嘴一样。

拿到报告之后，他终于说服Leslie做了社会福利登记，又开车送那个人回了家。Leslie在车上评价了几句他已经开了八年的小轿车，说怎么乱糟糟的，副驾驶座都放了东西。他想反驳，喂，能送你回家就知足吧，但他忍住了。  
——平时也没有人会坐他的副驾驶座。  
公寓里还是凌乱不堪，血迹在地毯上已经干涸了。Leslie本想给他拿拖鞋，但又顿了一下，看了他一眼说，「不用换鞋了，进来吧。」即便是个只有一居室的公寓，却也装潢精美，尽管是出租屋，看上去也已经住了不少年份，充满了生活的气息。他那时才想到，也许同性恋情侣与异性恋夫妻并没有什么不同，只是他们无法施与彼此婚约和誓言罢了。异性恋夫妻因为家暴离了婚，妻子作为受害的一方还能得到可观的补偿和赡养费，但对于Leslie来说，分开了什么都得不到。  
他突然觉得胸口憋闷。Leslie则在他的视野里，沉默地将那些东倒西歪的家具归回原位。「你男友已经做完口供了。」他拿出手机翻看了一下未读短信，对Leslie说。那个人点了点头，腿有点坡，似乎有他未曾发现的伤。他走上前，开始帮Leslie挪桌子，扶椅子，边帮忙边问，「你们每次吵架都会这么大动干戈吗？」随即他想，那根本不是什么「吵架」，只是Leslie在单方面被伤害而已。  
他不知道自己怎么了。他向来是个很好的调解师。大概是「被同性情侣家暴的男性」这一标签太过猎奇，让他无法平心静气地面对这个拥有奇怪身份的对象。Leslie和他认识的其他男性又太过不同……  
「为什么当初他们会派你来负责我的事？我以为做你们这类工作的、大部分是女人来着。」Leslie似乎是转移了话题，问道。  
「因为我们没遇到过你这种情况。」他实话实说，「同事不知道怎么处理，就派我来了。」  
Leslie竟然笑了一下，表情复杂，他读不太懂，「所以我就这么特殊吗？」  
他皱了皱眉，内心百感交集，却不知是悲伤还是困惑更多。他由衷为Leslie的处境感到伤心，但他与Leslie毕竟素昧平生，这个人也仅仅只是他的客户而已……「我给你约了心理医生。」他便也转移话题说道——他们的对话，像是无法适配的螺母与螺丝，强行别扭着，却又不得不被捆绑在一起——「不是说你需要心理治疗、只是按规定，客户都要被安排一下基础的心理咨询……」  
「不用跟我解释啦。」那个人打断了他，倒是一副不那么在意的样子，「你会陪我去吗？」  
他停顿了一下，说，「如果你不想让我陪你，我可以之后短信给你时间地点。」  
Leslie却摇了摇头，「你可以陪我吗？」那个人的双眼在傍晚从窗外照射进来的夕阳之下特别明亮，盯得他不知所措。

02.  
他第三次见到Leslie时，作为陪同与那个人去做了心理咨询。在那之前的两周里，Leslie每天都会给他打电话或发短信。随着时间的推移，那个人在他面前明显地开朗了起来，让他恍惚间觉得Leslie不是客户，只是他的普通朋友而已。他们聊工作，聊电影，聊网络上有趣的新闻。有时，他会将警方的案件进展转述给Leslie。Leslie就在电话对面安静地听着，听完事不关己地评论几句，像是寸头男从未做过自己的男友一样，但心理咨询结束后，他们一起走出诊所时，Leslie却问他，「我男友会怎样？」  
「会被警方起诉吧。」他回答。他没学过法律，并不知道会怎样。「按我以往的经验，如果是夫妻，看伤害程度，离婚后妻子会得到赔偿，严重的话，丈夫会被判刑。」他说，「我以前有个案子，妻子伤得很重，丈夫最后判了六年呢。」  
Leslie没有说话。他的小轿车开始有了些噪音，像是受不住他们之间的沉默，老化的发动机奋力转动着，带着他们在密集的楼群之间漫步。

他的车在Leslie的公寓楼前停稳，那个人邀请他去屋里坐坐。走进了Leslie与他男友租住的一居室，那人给他倒了杯茶放在他面前。「我不想要起诉他。」直到那时，Leslie说道。  
他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，「为什么？」  
Leslie小声说，「我就是不想。」  
他皱了皱眉，「不起诉他，他过阵子被放出来你想过怎么办吗？」  
Leslie坐在他对面，双手攥着杯子，指关节白得吓人。「你是因为害怕他报复你所以不想起诉他吗？」他继续问道。Leslie却站了起来，也没看他，走进厨房。他听到那个人打开冰箱翻找了一阵子，随即声音从厨房传来，「时间不早了，你要不要留下来吃晚餐？」他有些不耐烦，也跟着走进厨房，靠在门框上看着那个人，「你不要转移话题，警方是不是要你去补做笔录？」  
Leslie眼神躲闪地瞥了他一下，点了点头。  
「你不想去吗？」他问。  
Leslie颦着双眉，将青菜的外包装撕开，「我不想说那些事。」  
「比如什么事？」他继续问。Leslie的表情更别扭了，回过头来瞪着他，「我们又不是夫妻，在别人看来我们毫无关系，我不想……」

——不想在别人面前提起你被一个法律上「与你毫无关系」的人虐待、侵犯、掌控？不想让别人奇怪地看着你，因为你是gay，隐藏在这座城市的阴影中，被伤害了只能自己舔舐伤口，还可能被别人说风凉话，「瞧瞧，娘娘腔就是这样，活该被人打啦」。  
是这样吗？

回过神来的时候，他听到几声啜泣，就知道Leslie又哭了。他鲜少目睹男人哭的，即使是那少有的几次，也有酒精、愤怒或是极端情绪作祟——「男儿有泪不轻弹」，对吧？但Leslie的哭泣是完全不同的，不同于男性，也不同于女性，像是从一盘藏匿在破败唱片店货架角落的古旧录影带里走出来的男孩子，瘦弱又精致，复杂又邪典。  
「别哭啦。」他说。他记起曾经拍拖过的一任女友，也是个极爱哭的人，只是女人哄起来很容易，给个拥抱，几个亲吻，甜言蜜语一阵，送些礼物，对她好，就过去了，但他总不能将这些伎俩用在Leslie身上——  
想什么呢？他在脑子里吐槽着自己。怎么还想用哄女友的方式哄Leslie啊？  
「要不要我陪你去做笔录？」他继续说，并不知道Leslie对此会作何反应。没想到那人竟然泪眼婆娑地看向了他，眼眶里泪水很多，仿佛莫名涨潮的湖水，一颗颗泪珠挂在睫毛之间，好像水晶，反射着厨房内白炽的灯光。  
「我要你陪我去。」Leslie倒不客气，接下他的话大言不惭地要求着。  
他无言以对。Leslie这个人，真是一个很奇怪的客户。

03.  
那个人并没有让他陪同去补做笔录，大概是突然改变了主意，自己去了警局，所以他第四次见到Leslie的时候，已经快要到圣诞节了，街上到处飘着「Jingle Bell」的调子，一片欢乐祥和的气氛。在人行道上，他看到一对年轻的夫妻一左一右拉着年幼女儿的小手「荡秋千」，拉着她过马路，把小女孩逗得「咯咯」笑。他只得让开，沿着边缘走，才不至于挡住那一家人的路。  
圣诞节又要一个人度过了。他想。

Leslie却在某个晚上给他打了电话，告诉他自己在酒吧，喝了些酒，希望他来接。他本想反驳说，你真的把我当司机了吗？却还是噤了声，任人宰割地驱车前往了。他与Leslie的关系早就变了味，那个人依旧与他密切地联系着，连生活中的一些小事都会让他过目，而他还一厢情愿地提醒着自己，Leslie是他的「客户」。  
在他工作的这八年里，经手了不下两百多个案子，涉及到的被笼罩在暴力之下的受害者则更多，但没有一个像Leslie这样渗透进他生活的，让他在临近圣诞节的寒冷夜晚还能开着车跑去酒吧接人。他到了才知道这根本不是什么普通「酒吧」，而是同志酒吧。店里很暗，他完全找不到那个人在哪里，只得浑身不自在地疯狂给Leslie拨电话，即便是这样，还是有人跑来和他搭讪，尽是些打扮得花枝招展的年轻人，一看便知是基佬。  
最终，他依靠Leslie的手机铃声才找到那人。他在酒吧里穿梭了好几圈，连回绝搭讪都开始游刃有余了起来——那让他觉得荒谬至极——打着电话的同时，终于听到了和自己电话里「嘟——嘟——」声重叠的响铃，从离自己很近的一张桌子上传来。他看到那桌子上放着的手机正亮着，屏幕上的名字是「唐老鸭」。

……什么啊。  
他有点抓狂，差点就绷不住了。电话的主人在哪里呢？他在昏暗的灯光里定了定神，才发现桌旁的沙发椅里叠着两个人，其中一个身形很大，直接罩住了另一个。「喂！」他走上前，伸出手来直接把叠在上面的家伙拽开了，是个不知好歹的鬼佬，被打断了好事，一脸不爽。直到那时，他才看到了被怼到墙角的Leslie，眯着眼，喘着气，胸口起伏着。「Fuck off.」他说，声音很小，但他知道那鬼佬听到了。  
鬼佬离开前，甩下一句「you bitch」，倒让Leslie嘴角闪过一丝笑意。那笑意很快消失了，却被他捕捉到了。「你是自愿被他那样搞的？就在这里？」他内心五味杂陈，想发火，却又被憋闷着，不知从何发起。  
「当然不是啦，大佬，那鬼佬非要亲我，我又打不过他——」Leslie絮叨叨狡辩道，伸手来拽着他坐下，一只手在他背后轻轻拍了拍，似乎在说「消消气嘛」。  
「你为什么给我备注唐老鸭？」他又问，努力让自己听上去更气急败坏一些。  
Leslie竟「咯咯」笑了起来。  
就像是他曾在路边听到的，那被父母宠爱的小女孩的快乐笑声……

笑声落罢，Leslie却没有回答他的问题，而是反问道，「大佬，你们这种工作，需要知道客户的家庭情况吗？」  
他皱了皱眉，「为什么问这个？」  
「你有没有想过我为什么被打？」Leslie问得很直接，那远在他的意料之外。在他的记忆中，Leslie这样直接谈论起他男友家暴他的事情，还是头一次。然而，没等他接话，Leslie便继续说了，嘴里吐出些醉意，眼神都迷离了起来，「好多年前的事了，那时我们刚同居，被我条仔发现我和别人睡了。我不是故意要这样，我喜欢了好久，那个人，他突然叫我去喝酒，我没忍住答应了。那个人很精的，知道我对他念旧情，不会回绝他的要求……」  
他们都没有再说话。对Leslie的这番话，他实在不知该如何应答。他的沉默让Leslie似乎有些不安，那个人没待他继续沉默下去，开口说道，「你会不会觉得我活该被打？」  
「不。」他说，「你无论怎样都不应该被打。」  
Leslie的表情明亮了一点。  
他继续说道，「无论怎样，你都不应该这样被伤害。」他没有再说下去，因为在那时，Leslie倾身向前，吻上了他。  
「你做咩！」他一下子把Leslie推开了。  
「不想让我亲你吗？」Leslie问道。  
「我不想在这种状态下占你便宜。」他脱口而出，随即觉得他这句话怪异得离谱，便赶忙说道，「况且我不是gay……」但那已经无法补救了。Leslie的表情混沌又露骨，双手捧上他的脸，凑得很近，呼吸喷在他的领口。「我不觉得你在占我便宜。」那个人急迫地说。

至于之后那几分钟，他是怎么被Leslie死缠烂打地拉去酒吧厕所的隔间里，他也不太清楚。他的大脑一片混乱，耳边回荡着尖刻的嗡鸣声……Leslie把他推到小隔间脆弱的木板上，踮起脚来忘情地亲吻着他的嘴、脸颊还有脖颈。他眼前发黑，双膝颤抖着，思绪里残存的理智还在他的脑海里尖叫——这是不对的，为什么会发生这种事？为什么他会被一个男人按在厕所里亲吻？  
「把我当成女人就好。」Leslie最终在他耳边说，声音很悦耳又低沉，打破了他理智的叫嚣。那个人的双手慢慢沿着他的衣服趴下去，解开他的皮带和裤子，将他的性器从内裤里掏出来。  
他已经兴奋了。  
Leslie蹲了下去……  
这个人口技并不算好，至少比起他曾经的女友来技术勉强。但Leslie的嘴很小，小到几乎让他觉得大概在自己胯前努力吞吐的真是个女人来着。他感受不出什么区别来。人与人的口腔，都是有差不多三十颗牙齿，一根舌头，湿乎乎，潮兮兮，又能有什么分别？但他骗不过自己。他才没有把跪在他跟前的人当做某个女人——Leslie的脸如此清晰地映在他的脑海里，跪着给他口交，抬起眼睛看着他，那双桃花眼那么靓丽可爱。

直到快射了，他才意识到自己早已反客为主，双手穿过Leslie蓬松的黑发，把那人按在自己胯间，在射精的时候也没让Leslie躲开。那个人呛了几声，痛苦地皱起眉来，双手扒在他的裤腿两侧，拼了命地躲，好不容易挣开了他的钳制，却被他最后一点精液挂在了嘴边，顺着他的嘴角流了下去。Leslie却没说什么，把他射在嘴里的闭着眼咽下去了，随即拽了些卫生纸，将自己嘴边的体液擦干净，又撕了纸擦拭他已经软了的阴茎，帮他穿好裤子，又系好皮带。那场景他一直盯着，虽说性欲已过，他内心却涌起一阵冲动——  
他想要拥抱Leslie。想要拥抱他，亲吻他，将自己淡薄又微不足道的爱献给他……  
Leslie站起身来，推门想走出隔间，却被外面跌跌撞撞闯进卫生间，大概也是想在厕所里潦草解决一下的两个家伙毛毛躁躁地将隔间门撞了回来，巨大的冲力把Leslie的身子推进了他的怀里，那人的肩膀顶在自己的胸腔上方，就像是上天赐予他的机会，他顺势将Leslie抱在怀中。只是周围的情景并不浪漫，他们在肮脏的厕所里，旁边的隔间里有人像是两头野兽般做爱，染得空气潮湿而酸涩。

他们就那样拥抱了很久。

04.  
那天之后，直到圣诞节来临，他都没有再联络Leslie。那个人还像往常一样给他发短信，但渐渐地，发现他不再回复，也不接电话之后，Leslie开始一条条短信追问过来。那个人的最后一条短信停留在平安夜的清晨，写道，「下班时去你公司找你」。平安夜那天，他们只上半天班，他本来心存侥幸，却不知Leslie从哪里得知了他们的坐班安排，中午他与两个同事下班回家时，就在办公楼下见到了等在路边的Leslie。  
「你为什么不回我短信也不接电话？」Leslie走上前来，目中无人地问他，那让他实在想找个地缝钻下去。因为社会福利需要身份证登记，跟随他的同事都认得Leslie的脸，知道这就是他那位「特殊」的客户，如今自己与这个人如此纠缠不清，他实在不想和同事过多解释什么。  
他拉着Leslie的胳膊，匆匆与同事道了别，说了几句「Merry Christmas」，就拽着那个人离开路边，挤进没什么人经过的巷口。「你为什么找到我公司来？」他质问道。  
「你又不联系我，我能怎么办嘛？」Leslie回道，依旧理直气壮。  
他张开嘴，又闭上，停顿了一下才继续说，「Leslie，我希望我们还保持工作上的关系吧，我还会继续帮你处理你男友的事，但其他的……」他看到那个人的表情肉眼可见地僵硬了一下，手指抬起来，扣着砖墙，沉默了许久，才抬起眼来看着他说，像个做错了事的小孩，「是因为我是gay吗？」  
「怎么可能？」他赶忙答道，「如果我介意你是gay，又怎么会和你来往这么久？」  
「那是你家里人介意吗？」  
「我家人都不在香港……」  
Leslie的目光动了动，挣扎着落在他周围，最后又定在他脸上，「所以是因为不钟意？」  
他一愣，「乱讲——」  
「不然为什么？」Leslie咄咄逼人道，「你自己不介意，家人也不干涉，你还只想与我维持“工作”关系，那你那天不要搞我啊？」  
他胸口憋闷至极，像是有无数只手抓着他的心脏。他自知理亏，那晚在酒吧中稀里糊涂没有回绝，与这个人就差本垒打，如今又退缩，他活该被Leslie这样质问……  
「是我对不住你。」他认栽一般回答，「我真的不能——」  
「那你就讲出来。」Leslie再一次打断他。  
「讲什么？」他又一怔。  
「讲出来，讲你不钟意我。」Leslie瞪视着他，深色的双眸上浮着一层浓郁的水汽。  
「这不是钟意不钟意的问题……」  
「这就是！」Leslie抬高了音量，引起了偶尔经过的路人侧目。那个人察觉到了，便又收了声，只是压低的声音更加发颤了，「你搞了我半套，转念又讲我们只是“工作”关系，下次你搞我全套，也可以这样讲——」  
「Leslie……」  
「我告诉你这是什么，这是炮友。」Leslie发狠说，「因为你不钟意我，所以才会这样，希望你能讲出来。」  
「我不讲。」他根本无法反驳，只得苟延残喘地胡搅蛮缠着。  
Leslie凑上前来，双眼发红，拽着他的衣领，瘦小的身体竟散发出几乎让他退避三舍的杀气，「为什么不讲？这句话有这么难讲出口吗？」那个人逼问的气势让他着实苦不堪言，难捱怒火抬起手来在Leslie的胸前推了一下，却没控制住力道，那人稍微趔趄了一步，后背撞在墙上，瞬间噤了声——  
「因为我钟意你！」他借势抬高声音道，「你满意了吗？」

他话音落罢，Leslie便愣住了，双眼更红了，眼角弥漫着血丝。  
「你刚脱离了你男友的阴影，我不希望在这种时候趁虚而入，我不希望利用你此时脆弱的心态。」他继续说，「我……我不想伤害你。」  
眼泪终于落下来了，从Leslie粉如晚霞的眼眶里。「我虽然不是gay，我也不知道为什么会这样，但我知道我钟意你。」他继续说。  
「你没有伤害我。」那人回答，抬起手来擦了擦脸，停顿了一下，嘴里又嘟哝道，「你救了我。」

他眨了眨眼，鼻腔泛酸。  
他想，他是救了Leslie，但Leslie也同样拯救了他。

05.  
香港的街道，因为Leslie走在他身边，竟变得更狭窄了；路上「Jingle Bell」的曲调很嘹亮，圣诞树上的挂件被风吹过，窸窣作响，伴着Leslie轻快的笑声，在他周围跳跃着。Leslie身上的伤痕逐渐消退，有些留下了疤痕。他有时会触摸、亲吻那些痕迹，碰到了Leslie的痒痒肉，那人还被逗得边笑边躲闪。年关将近，香港的租房市场很低迷，Leslie怎么也找不到适合独居、价位好看的房子，于是他在某一天与那个人外出吃饭时说，不然你搬来我家吧，帮我分担房租咯。

在这样一座偌大城市里，人行匆匆，都以为自己是社会里个中齿轮，却不知他们都是边缘人，少了谁，城市都照常运转，但他这个小零件还在奋力前进着，终是遇到了与自己相配的另一个，他们轮齿相扣，在人群中逆向而行。


End file.
